


【BJ/横亮】记一次心血来潮的称呼改变

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: Yoko和Ryo决定为他们的生活增添一点情趣





	【BJ/横亮】记一次心血来潮的称呼改变

“哈？才不要！横山君是笨蛋吗？”锦户跪坐在床上，神情因为方才听到的话语而近乎崩溃。

“办不到的！绝对不行！笨蛋啊横山君！”

和他面对面跪坐着的横山，似乎也因为自己提出的要求而不好意思。伸出一根雪白的手指，艰难示意，脸颊早已发红。

“所以说就今天试一下嘛，要是户君你觉得不行的话，以后不这样就可以了嘛……”

锦户也红着脸叹了口气，因为肤色的缘故，不太明显：“好了，横山君明明就很想……我先说明，是横山君想，我才答应的哦，不是因为其他奇怪的原因哦。”

横山很郑重地点点头：“嗯，是因为我想。”

锦户勉为其难道：“那，我先试一下……”

横山继续点头，神情期盼：“来试一下。”

锦户挪动膝盖靠近，左看看，右看看，最终直视横山双眼，嘴巴微嘟，显得肉感。

“お兄ちゃん——”

横山愣了一下，小臂捂脸，背过头去，身体规律颤抖。锦户愤怒地用羽绒枕拍他：“你居然笑话我！还笑！不要笑了横山君！笨蛋！”

“不不，没有的。”横山坐正，一张脸笑得红彤彤，锦户看了又想拍他。“我觉得这样很好。”

将信将疑地把枕头扔到一边，锦户维持着跪坐的姿势，泄气地“啊“一声：“现在都没有气氛了，果然不行的吧。”瞟一下横山，嘴里嘟囔：“都是被横山君笑的，啊果然是笨蛋。”

手腕被抓住，反扭到背后。锦户有些讶异地看着横山突然靠近的脸，睫毛眨了又眨：“你想干、干什么？”

横山扭着他手腕，声音很低：“户君刚才说了好多次笨蛋是不是。”

“没有好多次，也就一、二……”锦户回想，看得横山磨了好几下牙齿，一本正经道：“对前辈不尊敬。”

锦户很配合恋人突然进行的角色扮演，把自己的手腕在对方掌心扭了扭，挑逗道：“接下来要惩罚我？”

“叫お兄ちゃん。”

刚嘟了一下嘴唇，立刻被亲吻着压倒在床上。来不及闭眼睛，睫毛在对方眼睑痒痒地扫。锦户觉得好玩，故意仰起头，用睫毛贴着横山脸颊，快速眨眼睛。

横山给他的回应是加大了抓手的力度。说是加大，实则仍然有所克制。锦户并不讨厌被这样对待，事实上，他内心的m因子甚至暗暗渴望着更为粗暴的动作。但恋人每次和他做爱时都极尽温柔，生怕在他身上留下点什么痕迹。

很体贴，但就差一点，就差那么一点——或许这次是个机会。

成年人自然不满足中学生般嘴唇贴嘴唇的吻，横山感觉锦户似乎探出了一点湿润的舌尖，却并不来撩逗他的，而是沿着唇线仔仔细细地描。他轻轻嘶了一声，锦户又来舔他嘴角，半阖眼帘，热热的鼻息全打在脸颊。手指也不闲着，在他掌心轻轻挠，麻痒的感觉从脊背一路传到大脑。

拉开一点距离，横山看着在他身下喘气的锦户，又很亲昵地额头碰额头：“刚才干嘛像小狗一样舔来舔去？”

锦户摆好的诱惑情态差点没绷住，示意对方松开手，他撑起身体凑到横山耳边，一字一句：“想被お兄ちゃん抱。”

横山的面色类似被煮熟的虾子，锦户大感得意：怎么样，这回笑不出来了吧。主动往对方腰上一坐，他大大方方地把横山的手拉到自己身前：“帮帮我嘛……お兄ちゃん。”

这种话放到平时，他是死都不会说。就连刚才，也是在横山的百般商量下才不情不愿地开口。然而，横山比他更强烈的羞涩反应显然激发了他顽皮的本性，一心想着好好捉弄恋人。

被拉过来的手在触及到内裤前方的湿痕后下意识地弹开，锦户撑着横山的腹肌，故意一点点往后蹭，蹭到某处后听到对方呼吸明显地加重。

最后，他分开膝盖骑坐在横山大腿上，一手拉下对方身上仅有的内裤，一手扶住弹出来的东西，在前端“啵”地亲了一口，分开时嘴唇牵着一丝透明的腺液。

“户君……”

他看着似乎想要坐起身的横山，很天真地笑了笑：“那就让我先来帮帮お兄ちゃん吧。”

然后很慢很慢地含到了最深，前端坚硬涨大，紧抵着柔软的咽喉，有种条件反射想要呕吐的感觉。

感到包裹自己的部分猛地收紧，横山下意识地抓住锦户乌黑的短发，又立刻松手了。“抱歉户君。”他的嗓音担忧之余，带着难以忽视的愉悦：“一定弄痛你了吧……”

锦户维持着吞吐的姿势，把横山的手放回自己头上。在下一次更深的动作时再一次被抓紧。那感觉并不讨厌，头皮被牵扯着也好，口腔、咽喉被男性的东西撑开也好，和预想中的一样，非常爽。

啊，果然很m。他想。

之后，哪怕他再三努力着收紧腮部吸吮，还是被横山托着下巴拉开了。

“お兄ちゃん不舒服吗？不喜欢吗？”鸭子坐的姿势，用上目线询问。努力张开的嘴唇嘴角都红红的，有点肿，像涂了层亮晶晶的唇蜜，闪着淫靡的色泽。

“户君不用做这种事情的，一定很难受吧……”天知道刚才的场景在横山眼中是多大的刺激，他调动了全部的自制力才忍住没有粗暴地扯着对方的头发，在恋人完全敞开的口腔中肆意进出。

他为自己有这种想法而感到抱歉。

完全不知情的锦户有些泄气，但很快又恢复了笑容：“お兄ちゃん不喜欢的话……要不要直接进来这里？”

变戏法似地摸出一枚正方形的锡箔包装，锦户把内容物含在唇间，在横山惊愕的注视下再次低下头去。

这个润滑剂吃起来还不赖……水果味的，还挺甜。正想着，就被扯着大臂拉起来，对上一张板着的脸：“在哪学的？”

“啊？”锦户垂下眉毛，有点委屈。“为了让お兄ちゃん开心才学的……”

横山很想把他拉过来打几下屁股：“以后不要乱学这种奇怪的东西。”

隔着套子被摸了摸，锦户一脸无辜地和他对视：“明明很高兴嘛。”

横山刷刷两下把对方内裤拉到大腿上，猝然暴露在空气中的性器很兴奋地动了两下，顺着一路向后摸，摸到湿润的穴口，稍微按一按，指尖就陷进去。

锦户解释：“刚才准备过了。”

“手指直接进去也没关系吗？”

锦户点点头，还没来得及解释，就被直接插进两根手指。开口就是一声呻吟，他闭了嘴，把手搭在对方肩上，不可抑制地感到那骨节分明的手指正在自己身体里作乱。几乎是夹着最敏感的部位揉捏，让他瞬间软了腿，含着泪花的眼睛恨恨地瞪。

横山注意到他的眼神，想把手抽出来，手腕被下意识地用大腿夹住。他深吸一口气，把手指在那腿上擦了擦：“如果户君想被お兄ちゃん用手指弄到高潮，我也是不会介意的哦。”

“你……笨蛋，不要脸！”锦户拧着眉毛低声咆哮，感觉脸烫得要命，不明白为什么情势一下子反转了。他膝行过去，大腿发着抖，面对面地沉下腰要往下坐。套子表面的润滑剂有一部分在空气中干涸了，再加上这个姿势本就不好掌控，磨磨蹭蹭，横山面上的情欲之色也渐渐被无可奈何取代。

“要不我来吧？”他试探着问。

“哼，你别小瞧人了！”锦户回答，仍然不停止尝试。刚把前端吞下去一点，又拔出来。

下一秒他感觉眼前的景物天旋地转，腰被横山的手臂捞着，膝盖跪在床单上，身体缓慢而坚定地被开辟着，只来得及发出“啊”一声嘶哑的惊喘。

横山的声音在耳边响起，很温柔，但是说一句喘一口粗气：“抱歉啊，お兄ちゃん实在忍不住了。”

橡胶抵着黏膜一寸寸磨，是种滞涩的钝痛。锦户很丢脸地一咧嘴就想哭，徒劳地扭着腰不让对方进去。

终于还是举了白旗，身体被彻底地侵犯了，横山的胸膛从背后凉凉地压上来，摸他头，摸脸上的泪痕：“很痛吗？再加点润滑剂好不好？”

他被着无处不在的温柔弄得又想哭，怎么回事啊，只不过大了几岁，显得好像成熟很多一样。他又想起渴望的粗暴对待，故意挑衅：“怎么都不动啊，还是不是男人了。”

虽然看不见横山的表情，但肯定是大皱眉头：“别闹，你不舒服的话不能随便继续。”

“都不动，怎么让我舒服——你不做我可走了啊。”锦户使出杀手锏。横山那家伙骨子里也是个幼稚鬼，激将法最好用。况且箭在弦上，哪有要走的道理。感觉掐着腰的手指一紧，第一下就要命得让他感觉自己要被撞散了。

还是对着敏感点撞，锦户几乎是当时就受不了了。单手艰难地撑着，另一只手反手过去，徒劳地试图抓住横山的手。

“横山君、别、呜呜……”

结果下一次又被顶在敏感点上。

“横山君！”锦户几乎是羞恼地喊道，身后的回答却是：“户君忘记了什么事情吧。”

锦户不由气结，还真忘了。放软了声音喊お兄ちゃん，被搞得嘴都闭不上，横山还再次从背后贴过来，下巴往他背上一靠：“お兄ちゃん被叫得很兴奋啊。”一只手伸进嘴里玩他舌头。

舌头被微微带些力道地夹着，指节摩擦软颚，唾液不受控制地流淌出来，让他有种上下都被填满的错觉。沾满黏液的手向下摸上被冷落的性器，几下就让锦户兴奋地向前拱腰。

“还真是像小狗呢。”横山感叹，在手里的东西逐渐胀大后，轻描淡写地堵住顶端小孔。“这次试试靠后面能不能高潮吧。”

“别胡说了……不是，お兄ちゃん、お兄さん……我觉得这样不行……”身后累积的快感找不到释放的出口，在体内狂暴地奔走。他试着自己伸手去摸，被横山用另一只手反抓着手腕固定在后腰。

认真挣脱真的有可能挣开，但这种被管束的感觉让他舍不得动手，反而更硬了。

怎么会这么变态……锦户在心里哀鸣。

已经……已经到极限了。甬道抽搐着绞紧，下腹甚至因为不能发泄而胀痛。灭顶的高潮像浪一样袭来，横山又开始用手掌抚摸他的脸颊：“做得很好。”

他下意识地用脸颊蹭了蹭，在反应过来自己做了什么后面色发青。

有什么必要这样做，这不是真的，真的像那个什么一样……锦户再次在心里哀鸣。

但这似乎让横山心情很好，把锦户抱在怀里，从下而上地顶他，顶得锦户说出的每一句お兄ちゃん都带着哭音，还附带许多颠三倒四的胡话。经历了刚才的一系列掌控，现在的姿势更像是安慰，极大地治愈了他的心灵。以至于在身后动作加快后，挣扎着爬起，在横山疑惑的表情中再次摘下套子。

“お兄ちゃん想不想弄在里面。”他张开嘴指了指。随后再次含住。这一次的吞吐套弄都十分辛苦，到了最后关头，一个不慎，让横山抵着他的嘴唇射了出来，浊白的液体沿着嘴唇流到下颌，沿着下颌流到胸口，场景一度十分色情。

令锦户事后回想起来最后悔的是他的最后一个动作，一定是脑子糊涂了才那么做。他用食指从床单上抹起一滴滴落的液体，在对方的注视下抹到自己嘴角。

“抱歉お兄ちゃん，都被我弄脏了。”他舔舔手指，如是说。

之后他为这句话付出了惨重的代价。

fin


End file.
